Blackmail
by TenshiHana
Summary: Ryo/Aya,, Rukawa/oc,, Blackmail? totally! ^^
1. Dreaming in reality

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Slam dunk.  
Chapter 1  
  
Dreaming in reality  
'Ayako, I love you so much... Don't ever leave me'  
  
'Ayako, I've been watching you ever since'  
  
'Please, Ayako'  
  
'....'  
  
"Miyagi, Miyagi wake up" a voice called  
  
Waking up from the strange dream, Ryota blinked and stared at his surroundings. Everyone was looking at him. He fell asleep in class once again. His trusted seatmate had been trying to wake him up for the past 2 minutes. He looked around and saw Ayako staring at him. She quickly turned away. He remembered the dream he was having for the past few days. The same dream over and over again.  
  
"Ayako" he muttered  
  
He wasn't paying attention to the teacher talking in front. He was disturbed; really disturbed about the dreams he had been dreaming. It's been a long time since he was hiding his feelings towards Ayako. He loved her. But how could he tell Ayako his this?  
  
What if she dumps me? What if she doesn't like me at all? What if...?  
  
The bell rang. Indicating end of classes, everyone excitedly stood up and left the room. Everyone, except Ryota. Sakuragi, the red-haired d'aho was passing by Ryota's classroom and noticed he was the only one left inside.  
  
"Oy Ryochin!! Make it quick! We still have training today!!" Sakuragi yelled  
  
"Shut up" Ryota muttered  
  
"What?! Telling the tensai to shut up?! Outrageous!! What the hell is your problem?" Sakuragi protested  
  
"Leave me in peace" Ryota answered coldly exiting the room  
  
"Why are you acting like Rukawa, that baka kitsune suddenly? Oy Ryochin!" Sakuragi shouted catching up with Ryota  
  
"Leave me Alone Sakuragi, can't you see I'm not feeling well today" Ryota explained  
  
"Oh well, you'll regret what you said to the tensai! Nyahahahaha!!!" Sakuragi laughed giving up and leaving Miyagi Ryota behind.  
  
"Tss..." Was all that Ryota could say  
  
Changing at the locker room, Ryota seemed to be so absent minded that he didn't even realize he was the one Mitsui was talking to. He remained silent for the rest of the time they spent changing in the locker room. The dream was trapped inside his mind. H e couldn't bear to lose Ayako although she was never his. After changing, the group went to the gym. They started to warm up then captain Akagi started passing several balls to them. Rukawa was the same, still unbeatable. Sakuragi, the 'tensai' was improving. His skills were much better than before. Mitsui. still good. But Ryota seemed distracted. Everyone noticed it. Ayako was there, watching and she noticed it herself too. Ryota never looked straight into Ayako's eyes. For some reason or another, Ryota was shy, embarrassed and scared. He wanted Ayako to know how he feels, but he doesn't know how to begin; and where -  
  
"Ryota, look out!" Ayako suddenly yelled  
  
Hearing her voice, Ryota snapped back to reality but it was too late. The ball that apparently Captain Akagi had passed to him hit him hard on the face. The pressure was so strong causing him to lose his balance. Humiliated, he stayed on the floor with his head bowed down.  
  
"Ryota! What's happening to you?! Where's your concentration?!" Akagi Roared  
  
Ryota stood up but kept his head bowed. Ayako quite concerned approached him. She was worried about Ryota. He didn't know she felt the same for him, he didn't know Ayako cares for him as much as he does for her. Ayako knew Ryota had a special place for her in his heart but never brought the matter up to him and Ryota on the other hand was so insensitive to see this. So both parties remained silent. They never confessed their feelings to one another.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Alarmed by Ayako's actions, Ryota acted violently. He shoved Ayako's hand away, stared at her mysteriously then ran towards the door of the gymnasium.  
  
Flabbergasted, Ayako and the rest of Akagi's group watched their point guard run towards the exit. Everyone was terribly shocked by Ryota's sudden movements that no one reacted at once. Then...  
  
"What's gotten into him?" Mitsui finally said breaking the silence  
  
Akagi shrugged  
  
"He's been like that since a while ago" Sakuragi whispered to the person nearest to him, not knowing or even looking to who he was whispering to.  
  
"D'aho" was the reply of the one beside him  
  
"Wha - you stupid kitsune! I thought it was Mitsui beside me!" Sakuragi protested  
  
"D'aho" came his reply  
  
He didn't realize it was Rukawa, his most hated, archenemy he was talking to.  
  
"Why you-" Sakuragi began  
  
"D'aho" Rukawa repeated  
  
"Just because the tensai made a mistake doesn't mean you could make fun of him!! Wait a minute; Tensai's don't make mistakes!! It's you dumb kitsune who interfered with the-"  
  
"Back to work!!" Akagi cut Sakuragi off by yelling at him  
  
'That gori. always puts the blame on me' Sakuragi cursed  
  
Now, Forgetting Ryota, the whole team got back to work. Training.. basketball  
  
But a concerned someone had something different on her mind.. it was.. Aya-chan..  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: TenshiHana: credits credits credits to ChinaEyes (Kuroro),, to Feitan and Shal, to Coltz,, Shizuko and Hisuka Thanks all!! ^^ How do you find the fic? Feel free to review!! ^^ 


	2. Who's the girl?

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any of the Slam dunk characters.  
Chapter 2  
  
Who's the girl?  
  
Ryota continued running, he gathered his things and sped up outside the school gym till he was nowhere in sight. After much of running, he came to his house and quietly went upstairs to change, he wore a lose white shirt and khaki pants. He lay down on his bed, his head flat on the sheets and covers of his pillows. He stayed there for almost the whole afternoon. Silence filled the room. After quite sometime, he stood up and went downstairs, seeing he had no companion, he decided to leave the house.  
  
Ryota kicked the pebbles as he was walking beside the shore. He had a lot of things on his mind. Problems.  
  
'I visibly see my problems' he thought  
  
'Ayako' he muttered  
  
Ayako was one of his problems. He wanted to confess his love for Ayako but he just didn't have the guts. He kept thinking how would he tell her, when and where. He doubted several times, after a few moments, he finally made up his mind to tell her tomorrow, after classes, he didn't know how, but if another day would pass without him telling Ayako his feelings, then he'd finally give up.  
  
Ayako was on her way home thinking about Ryota, worrying. When suddenly, she heard loud, crying noises of a girl behind the corners of the street. She turned to look who it was but she couldn't see quite well for the lights on the streets were dim. Then, she saw two figures; one seemed like a girl of her same age and the other one looked so familiar. Tall, raven- haired guy with a sports bag slung over his shoulder. The girl he was talking to, was crying, he was standing in front of her without any emotion shown on his face. Coldness was present in the eyes of the guy. Ayako knew even if she was standing from a distance, she watched the girl slap the man's face, and then, the girl ran away. Ayako noticed the guy caught glimpse of her standing right there. The guy stared at her with an icy glare. He eyed Ayako then walked away.  
  
'Could that be... Rukawa?!' she asked herself  
  
'But if it was Rukawa, who was the girl?' she looked quite puzzled  
  
She walked home trying to understand what she saw. The thought came to her.  
  
'Maybe it was her girlfriend!!' she thought  
  
'And he got dumped. or she broke up with him. or vise versa.' she continued  
  
'How sad' she concluded  
  
Finally, something came into her mind, a brilliant, beyond brilliant, exceptionally brilliant idea.  
  
~Lunchtime the next day~  
  
"Rukawa, Rukawa wait up!" Ayako caught up with him catching her breath  
  
Rukawa stopped walking. He turned around to face Ayako with his unwelcome, cold "What" his voice showing annoyance  
  
"I know it was you.... it was you, wasn't it?" She said panting  
  
"What?" Rukawa asked  
  
"Last night, you were the one.... with the girl.. in the corner of the street" Ayako replied still catching her breath  
  
"...So?" Rukawa said coldly. Ayako on the other hand, eyed him carefully. Ayako knows Rukawa's eyes were saying something like "Don't you ever dare tell anyone"  
  
"So... Who's the lucky girl?" Ayako asked happily  
  
".." Came the reply  
  
"C'mon, tell me.. tell me!" Ayako asked eagerly in a singsong voice  
  
"Hn..." Rukawa answered coldly  
  
"Damnit Rukawa, tell me or else you'd die before you could say sorry..." Ayako stared at him with devilish eyes  
  
"My... cousin"  
  
"Yeah right, c'mon Rukawa, gimmie a break... I know you're a good liar but for your information, It wouldn't work on me" Ayako insisted  
  
Sigh "My... - "  
  
"I know, I know!! She's your girlfriend!! Rukawa has a girlfriend Rukawa has a girlfriend!! - I mean Rukawa HAD a girlfriend" Emphasizing the word 'HAD', Ayako started dancing around in circles.  
  
Sigh  
  
"And so.." Rukawa continued  
  
"And you got dumped err.. she broke up with you!! Hahahaha!.. By the way, who's the girl? What's her name?" Ayako asked continuously  
  
"Hn" Rukawa's eyes were flaming. The way it flamed whenever the red-haired d'aho would curse him. Thus, he remained calm.  
  
"..."  
  
"Yuki... err.. Miyuki" Rukawa Finally answered  
  
"Whhhaaaaaaaaattt?!?!?!?! Yo-you mean... Miyuki Somari?! O-our schoolmate back in Tomoegaoka Junior high??!!" Ayako exclaimed  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"The beautiful head cheerleader?!"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Rukawa!! I didn't know you were after cheerleaders!!" Ayako exclaimed again with much excitement  
  
"Shut up Ayako!!!" He finally yelled, fuming with anger  
  
"Okay! Okay! Gomen na sai. so why did she break up with you?" She asked  
  
"..."  
  
"Rukawa, c'mon... you could tell me..." Ayako insisted  
  
"Unfortunately, I don't want to" He said  
  
"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!!" Ayako asked eagerly  
  
Rukawa, giving up though he hesitated, he thought it was no use keeping quiet since she already knew too much, he finally spoke up.  
  
"I...err...forgot it was our anniversary" Rukawa said, guiltiness was shown on his face  
  
"Wwwwhhhaaaattt?!" Ayako's eyes grew as big as a saucer pan  
  
"..."  
  
"How long have you been dating?" Ayako asked  
  
"A year..."  
  
"What?! A year already?!" Ayako was flabbergasted  
  
"..."  
  
"And you kept this from the public?!"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Why?" she asked  
  
"Because we want to" Rukawa replied flatly  
  
"But how come we didn't see you around here? A year is too long. how did you manage to keep it from the public? Especially the cheerleaders of Shohoku high keeps following you around.. and not only them.. but a lot of girls are-"  
  
"She's visiting my house every now and then.." Rukawa cut her off  
  
"What?!" Ayako asked  
  
"What?!" Rukawa replied  
  
"Oh, never mind.." An evil grin started to form on Ayako's face  
  
Rukawa eyed her carefully 'Now what?' he thought  
  
"Listen Rukawa, could you do me a favor? She asked grinning widely  
  
'Suspicious' he thought once more  
  
"Depends" Rukawa answered  
  
"Could talk to you later after classes?" Ayako asked grinning  
  
Rukawa gave her an Icy glare. Ayako taking it as a 'yes' she told Rukawa to meet her at the canteen.  
  
"Whatever.." Rukawa answered dozing off to sleep while walking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
TenshiHana: Again,, for Kuroro's help.. thank you so much!! Ryoddanz!! Love yah! Grabe 3rd year na tayo!!! No outings? Aoww. Anywayz, I hope I could finish this fic this summer. hehe.. Got loads to do. ^_^ Ryodanz, pleaz watch my recital naman at ccp!!! Love you guys!!  
  
readers,, reviews anyone?...^^ arigatou!! 


End file.
